Of coming out and electromagnets
by Never-strike-twice
Summary: Basically what the title suggests. Slightly physics related. SiriusxRemus. Please read and review!


**This story was written based on ten words that my friend decided had to be included. The fact that it was a physics lesson really didn't make her choice of words any more suitable for the story. The words were: fan, bendy, flower, bookworm, orange, jelly, magnet, bin, plug and fridge. I've gone out on a limb and made some of them plural. Well, enjoy anyway and please review!**

"Are you fucking serious? If you make a stupid joke now, I swear I will personally ensure that you are hanged, drawn and quartered."

Sirius' mouth, which had begun to open after that question, closed again abruptly. It probably wasn't the time to notice that his breath smelled of raspberry jelly, but somehow my brain didn't know that.

"Yes, Moony, I am being...what other word is there for serious, damn it?"

"Not important. Back to your point."

"Yeah, well, you did give me the opportunity for a rather disturbing joke! But honestly, that's what I wanted to tell you. I'm bendy."

"You what?"

"Well, I'm not straight. Nor am I completely bent. Therefore I'm bendy."

"...Your logic never ceases to amaze me. But you already told me that without the illogical metaphor. Congratulations for finally realising. I'm your biggest fan. But you were going to say something else."

"...No I wasn't."

"Ok, in that case can I ask you something?"

"Always, Moony." Okay...scarily intense. I loved Sirius, but he freaked me out like hell sometimes.

"Are you more attracted to guys or girls?" Yes, I _know_ it was a weird question. No, I don't remember why I wanted to know.

"More to blokes, I guess."

"Like a magnet and an electromagnet!"

"Come again?"

"A magnet is this muggle thing that attracts certain metals. An electromagnet is the same, but the attraction is stronger."

"That makes sense. Wait a second...no, I was right before. It doesn't. Does this have something to do with plugs?"

"Not really."

"How do you even know this stuff? You don't take muggle studies."

"I read it somewhere."

"You are such a bookworm."

"Yeah, well, it's only ever helped you. Where would you be without me to help you with your homework?" Sirius flopped himself down on my bed and rolled over to look at me.

"Moony, I haven't the faintest idea." His hair flipped into his eyes. That only pulled the thoughts residing just under the surface in my mind closer. For Merlin's sake, I wasn't asking for him to proclaim his love for me and shower me with flowers. A date would do me just fine. Sirius' voice broke through my frustrated thoughts. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"Sirius Orion Black, I am a gay werewolf. In what universe do you think it would bother me that you were bi?"

"Point taken. I'm not really sure." Sirius' eyebrows lowered and his lower lip jutted out slightly, as it usually did when he was thinking hard. I decided to leave it. Padfoot had always been a bit of an idiot. An intelligent idiot, sure. My favourite idiot, without a shadow of a doubt. But an idiot nonetheless.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I just ate a ton of jelly." I KNEW IT!

"Come with me to the kitchens anyway?"

"Don't see why not." Oddly, unlike him, I could see very clearly why not. It was one in the morning. But I was starving enough to nick James' invisibility cloak and risk it. Plus, it was the Christmas holidays. Peter was away and James was off somewhere, possibly stalking Lily or something. At any rate he wasn't there, and if there was one thing that wasn't happening any time soon it was me getting to sleep. So we left.

Twenty or so minutes later, after a minor incident involving a trick stair and my ankle, we reached the kitchens. It probably said something fairly unhealthy about my character that the house elves didn't ask me what I would like, but what kind of chocolate I wanted.

"I don't really feel like chocolate, if that's ok." Every single house elf in the room turned to stare at me, but that was nothing compared to Sirius' reaction. Grabbing my shoulders, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Remus?" Had I not been so busy staring into his eyes, I would have laughed until I cried. Ugh, I sound like a girl, and a pathetic girl at that. If I had written this when I was a little younger, I would have scrunched it up and chucked it in the bin in disgust at my own pathetic-ness. But it's true. And if I'm honest, I'd reached the point where I didn't care how pathetic I looked any more.

"Sirius, I'm fine. I just feel like eating fruit. Do you have oranges or something?"

One orange and a bar of chocolate later (Sirius and the house elves insisted, just in case I was ill), Sirius and I left the kitchen. I was still thinking about the book I had told Sirius about earlier.

"They should really get fridges in the kitchens. It would save the house elves so many spells."

"I would ask what a fridge is, but I can't quite bring myself to care, to be totally honest. I have other things on my mind." That was probably a good thing. I was a little vague about the concept myself. It just seemed like a really good idea.

"Like what?"

To me, that sounded like a pretty innocent question. It still does, when I think about it. But I never would have thought about it again had it not been for what happened next.

I suddenly found that Sirius' face was incredibly close to mine. And my back was against a wall, which I could have _sworn_ wasn't there before.

"You know what you were saying before about electromagnets?"

"Yes?" I said, to busy breathing in the raspberry jelly that was still on his breath to be surprised that he had been listening.

"Well, you're my electromagnet."

And then we were kissing, and I stopped caring about anything else.

**Please review!**


End file.
